Tinbell Tower
Tinbell Tower is a luxurious hotel being built at the Tinbell Construction Site, which is to the south of Cosmeos Valley. It has been under construction for 2 years so far. Many Workers and Wild Pokémon belonging to the Machop and Timburr evolutionary lines help in constructing the tower together, as the Boss allows these Pokémon to work alongside the workers themselves. Currently, there are 3 floors with many Workers that are willing to battle the player, and it is said the Boss himself also has a very powerful team of Pokémon. Fighting his or her way up to the final floor, the player eventually finds the Boss to be a rather familiar face. Notable Events Tower Challenge According to one of the Workers outside Tinbell Tower, the Worker Boss is a very strong Trainer. He welcomes many trainers to explore and understand the life of construction workers. However, it has been long since the last Trainer who actually reached him, because many Workers scattering around all floors are willing to challenge the visitors, some of them guarding the passages for higher floors. All of their Pokémon belong to Fighting-type and are at Lv. 64 or higher. Deven Returns! After ascending to the final floor and defeating all Workers, the Worker Boss in a black shirt can be approached. He introduces himself as Deven and confirms he is indeed the Worker who vanished from Cragonos Mines, by stating he had started his career there. Revealing that he has been promoted to the Worker Boss and now supervises the Tinbell Tower project, he states that he will give the player a special prize for reaching him — but he wants the player to fight for it. Comparing to his previous roster, he maintained his -type speciality, but he now has a drastically stronger party and has filled out all his team slots for this rematch, with his last Pokémon being Lv. 70 and ready to Mega Evolve for the first time outside of Gym Leaders' teams! Once Deven is defeated, he fulfills his promise and rewards the player with a Baby Pokémon named Tyrogue. This male-only Pokémon, when reaching Lv. 20 or above, can evolve into Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan or Hitmontop, depending on its Physical Attack and Defense stats upon triggering evolution. The 3 final forms along with Tyrogue itself form the "Tyrogue Squadron", though if the player wants to obtain all 3 final forms, he or she has to either evolve the Tyrogue and breed it with Ditto, or trade for more Tyrogue from other players. Deven then invites the player to return to Tinbell Tower once the construction is finished. Pokémon Wild Pokémon |- |- |Item5%=Focus Band}} |- }} |- |Item5%=Focus Band}} |- }} |- Gift Pokémon Warning:' Players can only receive the following Pokémon '''once'. Requires defeating Worker Boss Deven. '''Save before fighting him. Trainers 1/F |- |- |- |Attack1=Bulk Up|Attack2=Cross Chop|Attack3=Scary Face|Attack4=Dynamic Punch}} |- |Attack1=Bulk Up|Attack2=Cross Chop|Attack3=Scary Face|Attack4=Dynamic Punch}} |- |- |- |Attack1=Hammer Arm|Attack2=Stone Edge|Attack3=Focus Punch|Attack4=Superpower}} |- |Attack1=Bulk Up|Attack2=Cross Chop|Attack3=Scary Face|Attack4=Dynamic Punch}} |- |- |Attack1=Bulk Up|Attack2=Cross Chop|Attack3=Scary Face|Attack4=Dynamic Punch}} |- |Attack1=Hammer Arm|Attack2=Stone Edge|Attack3=Focus Punch|Attack4=Superpower}} |- |- |Attack1=Hammer Arm|Attack2=Stone Edge|Attack3=Focus Punch|Attack4=Superpower}} |- |Attack1=Bulk Up|Attack2=Cross Chop|Attack3=Scary Face|Attack4=Dynamic Punch}} |- |Attack1=Close Combat|Attack2=Heavy Slam|Attack3=Endure|Attack4=Reversal}} |- 2/F |- |- |- |Attack1=Power Trick|Attack2=Reversal|Attack3=Recover|Attack4=Counter}} |- |Attack1=Hammer Arm|Attack2=Stone Edge|Attack3=Focus Punch|Attack4=Superpower}} |- |- |Attack1=Bulk Up|Attack2=Cross Chop|Attack3=Scary Face|Attack4=Dynamic Punch}} |- |Attack1=Megahorn|Attack2=Close Combat|Attack3=Reversal|Attack4=Take Down}} |- |- |- |Attack1=Bulk Up|Attack2=Cross Chop|Attack3=Scary Face|Attack4=Dynamic Punch}} |- |Attack1=Hammer Arm|Attack2=Stone Edge|Attack3=Focus Punch|Attack4=Superpower}} |- |- |Attack1=Endure|Attack2=Reversal|Attack3=Close Combat|Attack4=Quick Guard}} |- |Attack1=Endure|Attack2=Wide Guard|Attack3=Superpower|Attack4=Reversal}} |- |- |- |Attack1=Bulk Up|Attack2=Cross Chop|Attack3=Scary Face|Attack4=Dynamic Punch}} |- |Attack1=Screech|Attack2=Stomping Tantrum|Attack3=Outrage|Attack4=Final Gambit}} |- |- |Attack1=Bulk Up|Attack2=Cross Chop|Attack3=Scary Face|Attack4=Dynamic Punch}} |- |Attack1=Close Combat|Attack2=Heavy Slam|Attack3=Endure|Attack4=Reversal}} |- 3/F |- |- |Attack1=Bulk Up|Attack2=Cross Chop|Attack3=Scary Face|Attack4=Dynamic Punch}} |- |Attack1=Bulk Up|Attack2=Cross Chop|Attack3=Scary Face|Attack4=Dynamic Punch}} |- |Attack1=Hammer Arm|Attack2=Stone Edge|Attack3=Focus Punch|Attack4=Superpower}} |- |Attack1=Hammer Arm|Attack2=Stone Edge|Attack3=Focus Punch|Attack4=Superpower}} |- |- |Attack1=Bulk Up|Attack2=Cross Chop|Attack3=Scary Face|Attack4=Dynamic Punch}} |- |Attack1=Hammer Arm|Attack2=Stone Edge|Attack3=Focus Punch|Attack4=Superpower}} |- |Attack1=Endure|Attack2=Wide Guard|Attack3=Superpower|Attack4=Reversal}} |- |Attack1=Endure|Attack2=Reversal|Attack3=Close Combat|Attack4=Quick Guard}} |- |- |Attack1=}} |- |Attack1=Hammer Arm|Attack2=Stone Edge|Attack3=Focus Punch|Attack4=Superpower}} |- |Attack1=Endure|Attack2=Mega Kick|Attack3=Close Combat|Attack4=Reversal}} |- |Attack1=Detect|Attack2=Focus Punch|Attack3=Counter|Attack4=Close Combat}} |- |Attack1=Detect|Attack2=Close Combat|Attack3=Quick Guard|Attack4=Endeavour}} |- |Attack1=Heal Pulse|Attack2=Close Combat|Attack3=Dragon Pulse|Attack4=Extreme Speed}} |- Items |- |- |- |- |- Trivia * "Tinbell" is a combination of "Tin" and "Bell", both referencing the same Tower in Ecruteak City, Johto, which was formerly named as "Tin Tower" and later on renamed as "Bell Tower". Deven mentions that the tower name is to honour this iconic tower. * With all Workers rivalling the Gym Trainers in terms of power, the Tower Challenge resembles Fighting Dojo in Saffron City, Kanto, where the Dojo lost its Gym status and could only remain open as a training facility in the events of Pokémon Red, Green, Blue and Yellow, as well as their remakes Pokémon Fire Red and Leaf Green. * Boss Deven was formerly known as Worker Deven — a worker who was working in Upper Cragonos Mines before the Anthian City update. When the update came out, he vanished for months until Port Decca update, where he reappears here as the Worker Boss. **As a Worker Boss, Deven resembles Karate King Kiyo. Both are leaders of training facilities specializing in Fighting-type Pokémon, while in Pokémon Heart Gold and Soul Silver, Kiyo gave the player Tyrogue as well upon defeat in Mt. Mortar, Johto. * The VS Boss Deven music, which is also used for a few Gym Battles in this game, comes from GlitchxCity's remix of the Hoenn Gym Leader battle theme in Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald. **This marks Deven to be the second Trainer in-game to use a Gym Leader battle music despite not being a Gym Leader, the first one being Professor Cypress. * As all 4 species of Wild Pokémon here give out Physical Attack Effort Values, Tinbell Tower is a good place to train for Pokémon that specialize in Physical Attack, if the player's Pokémon cannot fight well under sandstorm and he or she is forced to pick an alternate spot instead of Rising Star Darren on Route 11. Category:Miscellaneous Locations